Tangled Up In Me
by FuMrsOW
Summary: Basically it’s just about how Lily really, really feels towards James. I just heard the song this morning and thought the song fit the infamous two very well. Well I hope you enjoy it and it’s as okay as my OWKB!
1. Default Chapter

Wow my _first _non-OKWB that's a romance! Hehe…one-shot/songfic/LEJP

Basically it's just about how Lily _really, really _feels towards James. I just heard the song this morning and thought the song fit the infamous two very well. Well I hope you enjoy it and it's as okay as my OWKB!

This is in Lily's POV by the way!

Dc: I sadly do not own these characters- merely the badly written plot.

* * *

**TANGLED UP IN ME**

There **_he_** is. Him. James Potter. The guy I _so bloody h-a-t-e_!

"Hey there Lily!" he says brightly, walking over to the empty seat next to me. _'Great, a whole double period of Charms…with James' _

_**You wanna know more, more, more about me**_

_**I'm the girl who's kickin' the coke machine**_

_**I'm the one that's honkin' at you cause I left late again**_

"James" I nod curtly.

"Aww, c'mon don't be like that!" he says looking right at me pouting. _'As if that'd work!'_ "You know you want me Evans" he adds mischievously.

"Right" I say turning to him. "Maybe when pigs fly"

"Well, that-"

Before he can blabber on further, the bell rings and the familiar form of Professor Flitwick enters the room.

Taking out some parchment, my bottle of ink, and my quill- _'hey where's my quill?'_ Removing the contents of my bag hastily, I start to open my books hoping that I just accidentally slipped it in one of them.

' _Where is it?! I remember after I finished my Potions essay, I specifically put it-'_

"Looking for this?" Looking up, I see my quill in the hands of who else but the infamous James Potter.

"Yeah, can I please get it back?" I say quickly, looking at the blackboard to see what I could have missed so far.

"Maybe if you'll go out with me" he says slowly. _'I'm not liking this'_ _or_ if you'll kiss me" he adds putting on a smug face.

Grabbing my wand quickly, I mutter, "Accio quill". Looking triumphant, I open my books quickly and start jotting down some of the things I missed.

"You're no fun Evans. But that's what makes you different." I hear him add before taking time to stare at me. Having this happen regularly, I just ignore him, knowing that sooner or later he'll find something else to amuse him for a while before doing it again.

_**Hey, Hey, Hey**_

_**Can't you see I want you**_

_**By the way I push you away**_

Finally around half way thru class, James starts a conversation with his fellow Marauders sitting at the table right beside him. Dipping my quill into the ink, I steal a glance at his direction just as he laughs along with Sirius. Once again as always, I find myself looking at him before quickly turning away.

_**Yeah, don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm actin' today**_

_**Mix the words up with the actions**_

_**Do it all for your reaction, yeah**_

_**Hey, hey, get tangled up in me**_

_**You wanna know more, more, more, about me**_

_**Gotta know reverse psychology**_

"Hey Lily" he whispers right next to my ear, sending chills up and down my spine.

"_Don't do that!"_ I snap back at him. _'Yeah right Lily!'_

Smiling _somewhat_ sheepishly, he smiles _that_ smile again. _'Damn you Potter._' "I was wondering, if you'd like to go with me to the Valentine's ball next week?"

'_Say yes! Say yes!' _Sighing, I look again at his _wonderfully hazel, deep_…ahem…eyes before answering. "Still like last year and the year before that and before, the answer's still no"

'_What are you saying? No?! Why 'No'? Lily you like him, why don't you say yes?'_

_**I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep**_

Before copying another date, I look inquisitively at him. I have to say, he looks terribly greater when he's confused- which isn't common for a Marauder except Peter who is whole different story. As always, I can already see the wheels turning in his head asking himself again why I keep on rejecting him.

_**I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see**_

"No?" he looks at me curiously.

"Yes James, no. Really, why don't you just ask one of those girls in your fan club? I mean just pick anyone of them" I say pointing to the girls behind us practically drooling at the sight of James and glaring at my back.

"Why I would have thought _Ms. Head Girl_ could have figured _that_ out." He looks at me with a wide grin.

Shaking my head, I turn to the clock before once again trying to concentrate on how to do the Reducio charm instead of him.

_**Hey, Hey, Hey**_

_**Can't you see I want you**_

_**By the way I push you away**_

_**Yeah, don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm actin' today**_

_**Mix the words up with the actions**_

_**Do it all for your reaction, yeah**_

With the last fifteen minutes to go, I catch James looking at me once in a while before joining again Sirius and Lupin in a deep conversation obviously about me again. With the class all minding their own business while Professor Flitwick unknowingly, just continues to chatter to an invisible audience. Because of this I cannot help but _overhear_ what they are talking about.

"She turned you down" Sirius says with a mixture of surprise but amusement as he adds, "_again_"

"Yeah, I still don't get it! _Why_ would she turn me down? I'm not bad looking seeing as how I've got a fan club-" _'Maybe because of that over-inflated ego of yours'_ "-It can't be because I'm dumb since I'm a Marauder and everyone knows we're clever." He adds with a glint in his eyes.

"Got me there Prongs." Sirius says rubbing his chin in emphasis.

"Maybe" Remus, who has been quiet adds slowly, "she does like him but she's just playing hard to get." _'How did he figure that out?!'_

"Are you nutters Moony?!"

"No Padfoot" he looks menacingly at Sirius before looking at James. "Look, maybe she's just playing hard to get because…okay, I don't know enough about women to say why, _but_ some are really like that!"

Running a hand thru his messy black hair, James looks down thoughtfully before looking at me with their trademark smirk. "Maybe you're right Remus."

Shaking his head in opposition, Sirius looks directly at him and says, "Just face it Prongs, she doesn't like you. It's Lily Evans we're talking about here! The girl who became your worst enemy after we played that ingenious prank on her on the train!"

_**Hey, hey, get tangled up in me**_

_**You think that you know me**_

_**(Tangled up in)**_

'_I guess minus Lupin, they all haven't figured me out yet. I guess it would be hard to think that Ms. Uptight-Head girl would actually play a trick like this on one of the Marauders'_

_**You think that I'm only**_

_**(Tangled up in me)**_

_**When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you**_

"Riiiiing" Being too caught up with what they were talking about, I only notice that classes are over when I notice everyone leaving.

Grabbing all my things, I hurriedly put them in my book bag and sling it over my shoulder. With one look at the clock, I make my way out.

_**You wanna know more, more, more, about me**_

_**I'm the girl that's sweepin' you off your feet**_

"So, Lily, did you change your mind yet?" A voice calls from behind me just as I'm about to leave the room. Turning I meet the recognizable face of James.

"No, sorry, maybe next time" with that, I turn around and with a smile on my face while waving over my shoulder, leaving a stunned James Potter.

'_If they only knew'_ I think quietly to myself before entering Transfigurations and once again become joined by the same tall, black haired boy.

_**Hey, Hey, Hey**_

_**Can't you see I want you**_

_**By the way I push you away**_

_**Yeah, don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm actin' today**_

_**Mix the words up with the actions**_

_**Do it all for your reaction, yeah**_

_**Hey, hey, get tangled up in me**_

* * *

I hope you all liked it!


	2. a sequel?

Hey! I wanna thank all those people who reviewed, I was really surprised that some people actually liked it! I really didn't know anything about the whole Lily/James thing since I really just do OWKB.

I'm not so sure about a sequel or something like that since I'll probably have to go in search first of a song that can help me build on a story. So just watch out for that!

As for the whole Lupin thing, I'm sorry, I really get confused.

The song is 'Tangled Up In Me' by Skye Sweetnum for those looking for it. And yes it really does fit the two well!

Uhm for the spelling of 'through', 'thru' is also accepted in the English dictionary and MS Word.

Well I hope that answers some of the comments you gave. Thanks again and I hope I'll be making a sequel to them but maybe it won't be when they get together, it might just be in James' POV.

FuMrsOW


End file.
